


Some Short Stories

by Concern_Group_Parent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Blood, Cliffhangers, Drowning, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lies, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Organ Transplantation, Random & Short, Short, Surgeons, Surgery, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concern_Group_Parent/pseuds/Concern_Group_Parent
Summary: Simple. Short Stories.





	1. Heart Transplant

A hospital stood tall, pure white blinding lights glaring out every window. The building reaching towards the never ending night sky that contained millions of shining stars. Inside the cold building was a simple dark room, a bright light hanging above the operating table containing an unconscious patient. Their stomach slit wide open and their organs on display. The moving organs worked steadily as if their flesh was not torn open. A tray of a variety of metal tools sat still next to the working surgeon. Their cold emotionless eyes squinted as they carefully followed the every movement of their scalpel, making vigilant hair thin incisions. The patient had an insidious heart failure. They were in a dire need of heart transplant. That led them to this hospital containing the best surgeon in the country. Beads of sweat rolled down the surgeon's forehead, glistening in the warm light that staring them down, a harsh contrast from the dark room. They could finally replace the patient's heart. A thin bloody glove dropped the scalpel onto a cold metal tray. They slowly took the gradually beating heart, thin red blood quickly coating the blue latex gloves that stretch from the surgeon's pale hands. The gloss blood shining from the bright light on the glove. They gently handed the still heart to their scrub and circulating nurse, both then placed it in a transport container to be taken to the pathology lab where it will be analyzed and processed. The nurses hand them the new functional heart that replaced the damaged one. They mindfully handle it with extreme alertness. The healthy heart fit cozily in the previously empty spot. The same glove that had the scalpel stretched over, picking up a thin sliver of metal; a different tool simply called a sewing needle, they had to see the heart into place. The tired surgeon suppressed a yawn that threatened to break free, this was the last surgery of today. They neatly sew the blood vessels that leaked a metallic smell along with fresh blood that had nowhere to go as the heart was not yet connected to them. They thoroughly checked their work, looking for any mistakes, a small quite nagging voice in the back of their head say _'what if you screwed up? They could die because of you!'_. The surgeon checked one last time _'..... But….. They could also live because of you'_. The surgeon had one last thing to do, sew the patient's stomach close. They pressed the two pieces of skin that held the stomach together and kept the organs from falling out together, sewing them together and concealing the patient's insides. The surgeon has finally finished. After 4 long hours of carefully transplanting the patient's heart, the surgeon was finished. They smiled at their nurses, despite their grin being hidden by the cloth mask. They turn fully to them and gave them a nod before leaving, anticipating the results.


	2. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple lie can have consequences.

It was a simple lie, really. I lied that it was fine, that I can go to the beach with them. I could lounge around on the beach with a friend. I mean, I liked this friend. They were quiet, mysterious and odd. I joked that they are a spooky skeleton because of how pale and skinny they are. It really was fine, until the great idea of heading into the blue ocean occured. I lied that I could swim. I was fine sitting on the beach, building sand castles and trying to get tan. I tried coming up with a good excuse, but before I could utter a word, I felt my friend tug me closer and closer to the shore of the void of water. I yank my warm arm from their cold grip, a panic expression on my face as I try to calm down. I stuttered a lame excuse, but they obviously didn’t believe it. I bit my chapped bottom lip in thought before hesitantly swallowing and agreeing to go into the frigid water, but only the shallow parts. I even used their adorable duck floaty when I couldn’t touch the sand at the bottom. I started having fun, goofing off with them and splashing each other in water. The fun had to end though, I began drifting off into the more cavernous areas. I didn’t even realise it until it was too late. A huge wave came rolling in, crashing down onto my unsuspecting figure. I lost my grasp on the floaty, plunging down as the salt water filled my lungs. I desperately thrashed around, trying to reach the surface. I managed to hastily bounce my head above the surface, only to be struck with another wave. I was caught in the surge of tides and waves. I caught a glimpse of my friend heading towards me, before plunging back down. I lied that I could swim. Now, here I am. I am in a freezing ocean, my lungs begging for air as I slowly sink further into the deep abyss. My lungs are sore from the lack of oxygen and the water that already entered them. My dark brown eyes are close, but they still sting from the salty water. I feel weightless, the chilly water wrapped around my limp frame. I tried swimming to the far surface, yet no matter how hard I try, I never seem to get there. It felt like I’ve been here for hours, though it has only been minutes since I was laughing, sitting on my friend's cute floaty. My mind is racing with adrenaline, on the edge of slipping into unconsciousness. My whole body burns despite the icy water surrounding me. I can't move. I try with every ounce left in my flaccid form, gathering every bit of my strength, but my arms barley twitch, or was it my legs? I don’t know anymore. I don’t. All I know is that I am in cold, deep water, descending. I am exhausted. This makes me tired, but I don't know why. Everything aches. Why? Why am I worn out and sore? I can’t move, breath or even open my eyes, all I can do is think while I fall deeper. I think of what would happen if I ever manage to reach the surface over the gap that grows between us. How did I ever get here? I don’t quite remember anymore. My body is shutting down. I steadily lose my grip on reality and slowly black out cold, before seeing a bright blinding light envelop my vision. I can’t tell if I’m dying, or my friend has managed to save me. It was a simple lie, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a experience I had. Kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no doctor so don't expect it to be accurate.


End file.
